Goblet Orientation Film
The Goblet Orientation Film, or "The Dharma Initiative, 5 of 6 Procedure", is a hoax fan-made video. It explains the function of The Others. Origin From The Black Rock Hello all. Please give me a moment of your attention. I just need a moment to pass on some new information. What you do with this is totally up to you. I can only tell you honestly, I know nothing more than you. For once I am stumped. This is a mystery to me too. What you are reading is not a joke by me, nor is it a part of any Dharma Challenge. On Friday, March 24, 2006 I received a letter in the mail at my house. The envelope was addressed to me, Bryan Jones. In the top left-corner was the official logo of The Hanso Foundation. The letter was sent Priority Mail. The stamps indicate that it cost $4.22 to mail. The back of the envelope was taped closed. Credibility *This video has been debunked in the April 3rd, 2006 LOST Podcast as another fake. *Neither Damon Lindelof nor Carlton Cuse has actually seen this film. Transcript THE DHARMA INITIATIVE 5 OF 6 PROCEDURE DHARMA-Goblet logo PROCEDURE - STATION 5 - THE GOBLET Greetings, I am Dr. Samantha Gray and this is the procedure film for station 5 of the Dharma Initiative By now you and your team should be familiar with the history and current operations of the project. You are presently located in station 5, also known as the Goblet and will remain at this post for the next 675 days. Your team will be conducting tests and collecting data in support of Dharma Initiative's aquatic research experiments. Each morning, your team will be given a specific set of instructions through the microcomputer located within the Goblet station. These instructions will vary according to the experiment and data needs required for its particular test. It is vital that you follow given instructions precisely with no variance in order to ensure the safety of your team and the success of the project. You are restricted from using the computer for any purposes other than receiving instructions and submitting accumulated data. It is paramount that you do not attempt use the computer to contact the outside world or per (?) here repeat of the incident. In addition to executing the instructions given to you each day, your team is responsible for maintaining the electrical containment field which confines test subjects within the marine research zone. It is recommended that your team alternates between maintenance and research duty on a weekly basis. It is most important that the containment field not be permitted to fail. A breach in the containment field could place other personnel on the island in grave danger. Subjects from escaping (word not understood) security system has been installed in a perimeter around the island. Although highly advised that you do not venture too far from shore due to here Congratulations to you and your team. Your continued service to the Dharma Initiative is greatly appreciated. On behalf of the DeGroots, Alvar Hanso, and all of us at the Dharma Initiative, thank you, namaste and good luck © The Hanso Foundation. 1980. All Rights Reserved. External links See it for yourself Category:Fan films